There are proposed various mechanisms for an electromagnetic switch, such as an electromagnetic relay or electromagnetic contactor, that carry out an opening and closing of a current path, and extinguish an arc generated at an opening time when a movable contact separates from a fixed contact to cut off the current, thus obtaining an opened state from a closed state of a contact mechanism wherein the fixed contact and movable contact are contacting.
For example, there is proposed an electromagnetic relay having a configuration including a pair of fixed contacts disposed with a predetermined distance therebetween, a movable contact disposed to contact with and separate from the pair of fixed contacts, and an electromagnetic block having a movable iron core that drives the movable contact. U-form magnetic holding members are disposed on the outer side of a sealing housing facing either side surface side of positions in which the fixed contacts faces the movable contact, and two sets of pairs of permanent magnets are disposed on the inner side of the magnetic holding members for expediting the extinguishment of arc by drawing out the arc using magnetic force (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).